This Avalanche
by Gwaeren
Summary: Takes place immediately after the Sector 7 plate is dropped in the game. Reno gets an opportunity to get a few things off his chest, recovering. Slash, underage prostitution and hints of rape. A bit of cursing. Can be history to any of my other fics
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing, except the plot bunnies - and Dr. Dunlass. Reviews are plot-bunny carrots! Slash, hints at rape and underage prostitution ahead. You've been warned. All mistakes are my own. The entire fic is un-beta'ed. If you find spelling and grammar flaws, please message me about them (don't use reviews, please). If I've made some grievous error concerning FF7 that IS canon and not up for speculation, then please correct me.

Please listen to Placebo's song "Julien" from their new album "Battle for the Sun" if you want to get an idea of where my thoughts were through much of this.

* * *

_**Name: Reno **_

_**Agency: Turks **_

_**Age: 23 **_

_**Natural Hair Color: Red **_

_**Chemical Enhancements: None **_

_**Natural Eye Color: Blue **_

_**Mako Enhancement: Minor **_

_**Height: 167 cm **_

_**Weight: 65.5 kg **_

_**Blood Type: O+**_

_**Years in the Company: 7 **_

_**Years in Current Agency: 6**_

_**History Prior to ShinRa: Classified**_

Doctor Evan Dunlass sighed and set down the paperwork he'd requested on his patient, shaking his head. Much as he liked his work, and as much as he enjoyed his paycheck, the ShinRa Electric Power Company was rather stingy when it came to anything more than the essential information required to 'get the job done'. In this case, he was supposed to be healing the redhead in front of him from a considerable fall, which had followed a vicious fight with terrorists before the Sector 7 plate fell.

Reno had been quite close to dying when he was hauled in by his superiors, and the dark-haired one - Tseng, he later had found out was his name - snapped at the medical staff that the redhead was in no way permitted to die. It had been very difficult to obey the command, as the Turk seemed damned determined to kick the bucket. But they'd managed to get him stable. And even now, the fiesty Turk woke from time to time, perfectly alert - and in pain, though he covered that fact up admirably, chatting with whatever doctor or nurse was nearby as though he hadn't just had a very close brush with death.

Like now.

Those eyes fixed on him as he lowered the chart. Mako-tinted green, which was exactly what was expected considering his pale original eye-color. Blues often went green after even the mildest treatments with Mako, and remained so for a few years after, until all of the substance had left their system. "Read anything interesting?" the Turk had asked calmly, his lips tugged in a teasing smirk.

Evan laughed at his patient's sense of humor, then shook his head. "Bare bones, not that I expected the company to give me anything more. You're a Turk, after all. You're 'classified information'."

This seemed to please the redhead, who settled back against his pillow with a satisfied expression on his face. "Anything you need to know that the company kept hush-hush?" Even as weak as he was, Reno appeared completely in control. Perhaps it came from his years as one of the company's most ruthless assassins? Or maybe it came from some hidden event in his past. Evan regarded his patient with curious eyes, then nodded slightly.

"It says that your history is classified. All of it. There are a number of probing questions I could ask that might get the information out of you, but I doubt you'd want to answer questions that may or may not have anything to do with your treatment or getting better. So... I'll tell you what happened to you and how we're going to try to treat you. You tell me if there's anything from your past that might interfere with that treatment. Does that sound fair to you?"

The redhead had seemed interested in the deal, though there was a small flicker of -something- in his eyes at the question. Just a hint that there might be more to things than what he'd say. "I think you're far better at this than any of the docs I've seen before. Whatcha gonna do with me, doc? I'll tell ya if there's anything you need t'know." Well, that was relatively easy, Evan had to admit.

"You had a number of fractures - upper arm on one arm, lower on the other. One leg was broken, the other ankle was shattered. Two ribs were cracked. There was considerable internal damage, too - bruising and bleeding internally from the abrupt end to your fall. Your skin was ... well..." he gestured to the man's arms, which showed quite well what had happened to the rest of his body - or at least what showed beyond the wrappings that held his bones in place while they healed. Brush-burns did not begin to describe the damage. His skin looked like it'd been held to a cheese grater in some areas, and others had long cuts that had the redhead flinching at the sight.

"Yeah, yeah... I get it. I was a rapidly-descending rag-doll. So... what did you do, and what do you plan on doing?" He gave a little stretch, and Evan noted the small wince that indicated the gesture had not had the comfort-inducing effect Reno obviously had wanted.

"Well, we've set the bones and used a little mako to help spur on the mending. Your cuts have all been treated by an anti-bacterial salve that will hopefully aid in the healing process. However, you've inhaled a great deal of dust from the debris cloud created when Sector 7's plate fell, and I'm sure you've noticed that your voice has been affected, and your ability to take in a deep breath. We want to treat you with a true mako infusion, which will hopefully strengthen your body so it might expel what you've inhaled, as well as speed up your recovery in other areas. We also want to conduct breathing exercises that will hopefully help in that regard, as well. You'll be put on physical therapy in two days, to make certain that your bones are healing well, and that you don't suffer from muscle loss."

Reno nodded at that, then eyed Evan warily. "So far, there's nothin' I can think of tha'd interfere with all that. What else?"

Evan almost laughed - the kid was quick. But then, Turks had to be. "You'll be required to pass a psych-evaluation before you leave. To make sure you're fit to go back to your job."

Reno groaned. "Well, then we have a problem, doc. I never -was- all that sane," he drifted, laughing a little. Evan couldn't help but chuckle a little, himself.

"Well, I can help with that, if you want. If you've got anything you need to get off your chest, so you're calmer during the evaluation?"

The redhead considered that, frowning a little to himself. A small nod was given once he realized he couldn't really shrug his shoulders the way his arms were wrapped. "Couldn't hurt, I guess. Well, it won't hurt -me- at least." He snickered here, arching a dark-auburn brow at the doctor. "Depends on how squeamish you are whether it'll hurt you, Doc. And how well you can keep a secret."

* * *

So. That's chapter 1. This is going to be a two-chapter fic, serving the purpose of filling in a little of Reno's life - which is almost entirely up for speculation. Nothing is FACT, all of it is my mind going through the paces of what could possibly have happened to bring about certain things we know as fact for Reno. Like his loyalty to ShinRa. His casual attitude and attire. I just wanted to come up with a short history on it, and this is what came out. Read and Review, folks! You ought to know the drill by now!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing, except the plot bunnies and Dr. Dunlass. Reviews are carrots to the plot bunnies! Slash, hints of rape and underage prostitution ahead. You've been warned.

* * *

"Close the door," the order came from the redheaded patient's mouth as mako-lit eyes darted their gaze around the small room. "Are there any cameras in here? Recorders?"

Evan eyed Reno for only a second before moving to not only close the door, but lock it as well. "No, the medical bays are not watched, save for in the hallways." Reno gave a small nod at the reply, but those eyes kept roving over the items in the room for a moment or two longer before relaxing just a bit. When the doctor finished locking the door, he pulled a chair closer to Reno's bed, then settled in it and waited for whatever the Turk would tell him.

He wasn't prepared in the least for what was uttered.

"I don't know what ShinRa is telling the public about what happened with Sector Seven. I do know that whatever they're saying, it's a lie. I was the one who dropped the plate. Not AVALANCHE. And I know that eventually I'll forgive Tseng for picking me to do it, too. But not just yet. That bastard knew what he was asking when he tapped me for that fucking job. And he knew I'd do it, and what it'd cost me, and he's a royal dick for picking me."

That startled the good doctor, and he frowned a little as he regarded the Turk. "Why is that?"

Reno's laugh echoed in the room, hollow and bitter. "I'm -from- the slums, doc. Not Sector Seven, though,"

Evan was curious now. "What one, then?"

"Two." And -that- earned him the soft gasp that Reno knew would be coming. Sector Two was, without question, the worst of the eight sectors. The crime lords refused to keep their houses there out of fear for the lives of their families, though they certainly did business there. Gangs were numerous, there was little by way of actual housing. It was awful. Growing up there had to be difficult at best. Evan could only imagine what Reno might have had to do in order to survive there. And after a brief contemplation of -that-, he realized that having grown up in the slums, even if he was in Sector Two and not Seven, it had to have been very difficult to drop the plate.

"People you grew up with..." he trailed, sympathy evident in his tone of voice.

"Exactly." Reno stared at his doctor for a moment or two, and in that short time, Evan could have sworn that the Turk could see straight into his mind. "Tseng knew, and he still made sure that it was me who dropped that fucking plate. Bastard son of a bitch..."

"What was it like?" Evan had to ask. Had to know. "Growing up in Sector Two, I mean. Obviously you beat the odds and got out of that place, but..."

"How did I do it?" Reno finished the unasked question. Evan nodded. "I owe Rufus ShinRa a lot for that, actually," he replied quietly. "Ma died when I was eight. And don't believe a damned word about what it's like livin' in the slums. An eight year old can actually do pretty nicely. Especially a lil redheaded waif like me. I was cute enough to get handouts by the old mommas livin' around there, they took pity on me for a lil while, at least. But a kid grows up, right?" He smirked here, and the look was laced with suggestion enough to draw a blush to Evan's cheeks. "You know what there is to do in the slums, don't you? There aren't many choices." Dr. Dunlass gave a little nod - Reno knew any doctor worth their snuff knew damned well the options available to anyone growing up in the slums. Organized crime, a gang, or prostitution.

"I was good at what I did. I stole some, yeah - but everyone did. But for most of my cash I worked for a brothel. Nothing as nice as the Honeybee Inn or anything, but I made good money, and men paid a considerable amount for a kid like me," he smirked. "The fancy suits from up here would venture down to hire one of us... and for one night we'd be used - but we'd have more luxury at our fingertips than we encountered our entire lives before that moment. Like carpeting. You've no idea how NICE carpeting is." He frowned to himself there, brows furrowing for a few seconds before looking back up to Evan. For a short moment? Evan could have sworn he saw the little kid that Reno had once been - street smart, but scared of what he knew he'd have to do to keep himself alive. "I heard the rain for the first time in my life. I still remember it. It was the sweetest sound I've ever heard in my life. I forgot the man who was fucking me. Forgot everything - and got lost in that sound. Nothing mattered except finishing this job and getting out there in time to feel that rain on my face." Nostalgia was clear on his face - it had obviously been a potent memory for him, and Evan could only imagine what Reno might be feeling, even now as he remembered it all. "I still love the sound of rain. It's cleansing."

The doctor nodded a little, offering the Turk a small smile. "It is," he agreed quietly, "It's very relaxing, too." That earned him a softer look from the Turk - one he was fairly certain wouldn't be shown too often, or to many people.

"But yeah... it was one of those 'trips' to the plate that Rufus saved my ass. It was this lavish party thrown by one of the ShinRa Company's partners. There were mountains of food, gold and silver everywhere, and of course, behind the scenes - sex. All one needed to do was discretely leave the main party and head for one of the side rooms to find someone, like myself, ready and waiting. I was fourteen. Rufus was nineteen, and his friends were very rebellious. They stole away to one of those rooms as soon as they could, pulling the President's son along with them as though Rufus -wasn't- calling the shots. But as soon as that group stepped into the room, I knew who ruled them all. Even then, Rufus ShinRa was something special. Someone powerful." He looked oddly at Evan, as though contemplating whether or not to continue. Apparently, the answer was 'yes', because he spoke again - perhaps a little more hesitantly at first. "He took me first - demanded to, really. I don't know what he saw in me, or what I did to impress him, but he came back near the end of the party with a huge plate of food, and an offer. While I stuffed my face, he talked about joining SOLDIER. Said that it might be my only chance, and that he thought I had what it took. At least to join up. I remember asking him why he wanted me to join up so badly. That kid's got a damned good poker-face, I'll tell ya."

Reno smirked here, then closed his eyes for a few long seconds. Whether he was actually tired or whether he'd just done it to remember better, Evan couldn't tell. Rufus wasn't the only one with a good poker-face. "He kissed me then, just once, and his face gave away nothing when he drew back, as though the kiss hadn't been anything but business. But he said that he didn't want someone like me stuck in the slums any longer. He gave me a few extra gil and a PHS, saying that his number was programmed into it, and to call him if I wanted to take him up on the offer. I told him I'd think about it. Fuck, a kid from the slums? In SOLDIER? Yeah, right. I thought he had to be yanking my chain. But he sat with me while I ate, which struck me as odd at the time. I mean, what rich guy sits next to a slum rat and gives them fancy food? He told me it was to make sure no one walked in and accused me of stealing it." He laughed quietly then, made a motion that Evan could only guess was to lift his hand for one reason or another, and winced - thinking twice about the action and resuming his relaxed position.

"I almost threw the PHS out the second I left the party. I wanted to forget all about Rufus ShinRa and his pretty little offer. What the hell would the son of the President of the most powerful company in the world want to do with me? Why would he want to help me? I asked myself that every minute of the next day, and even as I went to work that night. I should have been focusing on my job, though."

Evan winced. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened. Distraction was a wonderful thing sometimes, but a painful and dangerous pasttime for prostitutes. If a customer noticed the lapse and took offense?

"I called Rufus that night, though I wasn't sure how I had the mind to do so. He sent Tseng out to pick me up. Nevermind that I was too young, supposedly, to join any of ShinRa's forces - I was desperate, and Rufus was the President's son. Rufus patched me up, himself, too. He's surprisingly good at first aid. Next thing I knew, though, I was in SOLDIER." He smirked, shaking his head a little and wincing at the motion.

"Didn't do too well though. Not there. I wasn't exactly good at being all 'military' and 'proper'. Six months in, Lazard was begging Tseng to take me into the Turks. I was driving his officers batshit, apparently."

The Turk yawned, and Evan managed a small smile. "Well, you've done well for yourself, it seems. And you do need to get some rest. You're going to be tired for a while as your body heals. Don't push things." He stood, moving to the side of the redhead's bed, making sure the pillows were still behind Reno's head properly, then reached his hand out to wrap around Reno's wrist - checking his pulse. "Just relax for now."

The redhead gave a tired nod, closing his eyes at the prompt - he looked exhausted after all of that. Who knew talking could drain a person so easily? He had an odd feeling that there was far more to the tale that Reno hadn't gotten a chance to tell him, but...

Perhaps this would be enough. Perhaps this would help him - being able to tell *someone* about it all.

He left the Turk to sleep, flicking the light switch by Reno's bedside to send the room into semi-darkness. A single extra once-over was given to his patient before he unlocked the door, slipping through the portal, then closed it behind him with a soft click. A warning glance was given to the blond man who sat in a chair nearby, looking as though he wasn't in the least bit concerned with anything or anyone there - Reno was not to be disturbed. As though he'd just gone to the hospital wing of Headquarters to find a place to read a book - which was tucked into his slender hands, a page turned as blue eyes scanned the paper. "He'll live, sir," Evan found himself uttering, drawing that cold gaze over to himself. Only, it didn't -seem- so cold. The book was marked, closed, and slipped into Rufus' white coat pocket.

"What's his status?" The Vice-President nodded toward Reno's room. "We need him back as soon as possible."

Work wasn't the only reason Rufus ShinRa asked that question, though he had to give the man kudos - he didn't let on at all that he'd cared one lick about the redhead, only his father's company. "He's healing well enough, but these things take time. He won't be back to his fullest for two weeks, sir."

Rufus gave a small nod, then stood and headed for the exit. "I'll try to get his partner in to see him from time to time. I'm told a good mood speeds up healing."

Evan didn't dare smile. "It does. Have a good evening, sir."

The blond nodded, then slipped out the hospital wing, and only Evan caught the backward glance he gave to Reno's room, just before disappearing from sight.

* * *

A/N: Yup, that's it for now. I might write some ficlets revolving around this story, but this will stand alone - and will not have another chapter to it. It was meant only to provide insight into Reno's past - or at least the past of the Reno that *I* write. :-D No, it's not official that Reno is from the Sector Two slums. Nothing I've written is 'official', really - except his red hair. I tried to explain why, in the game, Reno seemed to have green eyes, and in Advent Children, those eyes were very much *blue*. And I tried to explain some of his devout loyalty toward the ShinRa Electric Power Company. Hopefully it isn't too cliche. Though I have a feeling it is.


End file.
